


Apocalypse

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [21]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Angst?, Mary Sue, OC, mamayu chan, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The apocalypse has arrived and is tearing through the world. Matthew the Magnicifebt, superhero and goddess of the multiverse, is prepared to fight it. But already the forces of inevitable disaster are overpowering her, and her abilities as a God are suffering as a result. Matthew then realised that she must make a huge sacrifice to save the world- but can she really throw away her life for the sake of everyone else? Maybe her own life, sure, but the thing she must give up is a whole lot more than that.If only she was someone in the crowd who didn't have such worries.





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking Game idea- Take a shot every time 'Mamayu chan' is mentioned.

The light was the first thing that Matthew the Magnicifebt noticed. It came from all sorts of different points, some in the sky and some seemingly floating in the air. They caught in Mamayu chan's hair easily, dousing her in a thousand different glows of a million different colours. Most were circular, like the ringlets in Mamayu chan's hair, and they came in yellow/white mainly, but some were other colours too.

Then the quakes came. Tremors rocking the earth and sending Mamayu chan flying to the ground, her short purple school skirt and matching necker flying up with the force of it all. Matthew realised that this wasn't any ordinary disaster at that point. And she knew that she had to fight.

Rising into the air, just a speck above Mamayu chan's slim, beautiful form, Matthew's arm swung upwards and out, a bolt of brilliant blue sparks flying from her open palm and into one of the lights. A volcano erupted from one of the buildings and water crashed through the city. It wasn't helping anyone, much less Mamayu chan.

The battle raged on in the sky whilst Mamayu chan ran away with the crowd, her cute hat almost falling from her mass of violet ringlets as her rather voluptuous chest bounced in time to her steps. Matthew the Magnicifebt grimaced as she dodged past the lava much in the way that Mamayu chan dodged the cracks spreading through the concrete of the road and sucking people in.

Matthew found that it was hard to use her magic at this point, the sky having already opened and huge cylindrical spaceship type objects appeared, light radiating from them as a mixture of rain, snow, sleet, hail, lava, acid, and Dr Pepper fell from the clouds. The precipitation coated Mamayu chan's clothing, sticking her hair together.

A beam emerged from the ship and hit Matthew hard, just as Mamayu chan tripped and fell over a crack in the road. The brunette reeled, drawing herself up and leaping into the air once more. She was already exhausted from the fight- Mamayu chan was falling asleep on the ground as sleep gas rose from the cracks- but she knew that she was the only one who could save them.

A small part of her really wanted to give up and fail the world- she had never asked to be God, or to have these powers. All she'd ever wanted was a friend who really cared about her. But she had gone too far; and now she was stuck with the great burden of having to help everyone but not knowing how.

As Mamayu chan's eyelids shut over her violet orbs, Matthew closed her eyes and charged up the most powerful spell she could muster. She could feel the energy pulsing inside her, right through her gut and into her soul- Mamayu chan slept happily- and she wondered if she was going to die. When the energy hit peak, Matthew unfurled herself from the curled up position she had found herself in and released, a blinding light making Mamayu chan's form glow in an illustrious sapphire blue as the whole world faded to white...

The sun shone brightly in the sky, and Mamayu chan awoke, as if from a pleasant dream. She continued her business as Matthew lay on the road, eyes tightly shut. Her mask was gone, lost to the tornado which had rocked the city and knocked off Mamayu chan's hat while she slept, and her cape had also disappeared. Now, all she was was a regular human girl, just like Mamayu chan.

She awoke as Mamayu chan had earlier, sky blue eyes meeting sunlight. Groggily, she rose to her feet and and gasped at her soul. Instead of its usual blue, her soul was a bright, human red, exactly the colour of Mamayu chan's. That could only mean that she was no longer a goddess. Her magic, however, was still present. She could feel it pulsing through her, typical enough to be comfortably familiar.

Matthew the Human Girl smiled and walked away from the city lights, away from the roads, away from the buildings, and, most importantly, away from Mamayu chan. She knew that things would be different from now on. But at least she had sacrificed being God for a greater purpose. And all would be alright, for Mamayu chan at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to write for this prompt or how to write it, since it was a fun prompt until I came to actually writing a oneshot for it. As for yesterday's shortcomings- it turns out that I was experiencing the first few symptoms of a virus which was affecting my concentration and therefore ability to write, but I've mostly recovered now so I hope that my writing is back to its usual standard.
> 
> As of the time of writing this note, I have 20 kudos- I know that to the better writers that isnt many, but I've only had that many once before so I'm really excited! Thank you so much to everyone who reads/has read my strange collection of oneshots!
> 
> This collection also has the most hits I've ever gotten- the proportion of hits to kudos is a little worrying (20 : 757), but I don't really mind~ As long as you like at least one oneshot here, then I'm happy~
> 
> I didn't expect Matthew the Magnicifebt to return, but I love my OC too much~
> 
> I also finished DDLC today, so if I get a good enough prompt to work with I'll write about that next! I know that people prefer Yuri or Natsuki usually, but (~sAyOrI cHaN~) MONIKA will always be my favourite~
> 
> Prompt- One specific background character being really empathised during a dramatic scene they have nothing to do with.
> 
> Oh gosh! It says empathised instead of emphasised. I actually wanted any typos in prompts to be there so I could play with them, but I didn't really catch on this time -.- Was Mamayu chan empathised at all? Not really.
> 
> By the way, Mamayu is an idol from an anime (if you've actually heard of the anime she's from, please don't be proud of it). She never actually appeared in the anime as a character since it was about a girl who looked just like her and frequently got mistaken for her by other people.
> 
> Original Number- 341.


End file.
